Who Knew?
by MerriusBerrius
Summary: Who knew it would be them who ended up together? But somehow, they did.


The Bellas ran off the stage, the crowd still clapping and cheering them on. Becca reached them first and now she and Jesse were making out as if their lives depended on it. The other girls had a little more decorum. They piled into their seats behind the Treblemakers who all turned around to congratulate their competitors. Donald felt compelled to turn around as well and found Lilly, once upon a time little Lilly sitting behind him. But now he had a new appreciation for her. Her ability to beat box brought a whole new light shining down on her. He liked her in that light. "You rocked that solo," he said.

"Thanks," she said, she actually said. Not an audible whisper, actual volume came out.

"You can speak!" he exclaimed. Lilly grinned, but there was no time to say anything else. Another group was coming onto the stage.

For the rest of the performances Donald sat in his seat, eyes on the stage but not actually listening. He knew they had lost, his last year at Barton at the Trebles had lost. The Bellas had outshone them - hell, even one of the judges had jumped up and applauded. He wasn't distraught, but he was disappointed.

Sure enough, the Bellas won. They screamed and cheered for their first ever victory, in fact they screamed and cheered that they gave Donald a pounding headache. He yelled at them in his head, and settled for that. He wouldn't ruin their moment.

Soon people were swarming out of the auditorium and into the entrance hall. The Treblemakers were licking their wounds, some taking it better than others. Jesse certainly wasn't in the least upset, but then again he had three more years to compete. He was chatting happily with Becca and some middle aged dude Donald assumed was Becca's dad. Donald tried not to scowl as much as some of the other Trebles, but that turned out exceedingly difficult. The crowds were long and complicated, and shoved him this way and that, his head pounded like it was going to explode and they had lost, they had lost. He managed to find sanctuary in a corner, but sanctuary it soon was no longer.

* * *

"Are you going to die?"

He looked up into the face and wide unblinking eyes of Lilly Ona… whatever her name was. "What? No!"

"Oh okay." She seemed to accept this readily and quickly shot out another question. "Are you sick?"

Sick of you f*king Bellas, he wanted to say but held his tongue. "I'm fine."

"That's a lie. Do you want these painkillers?"

She held out a small packet of tablets. Donald resisted the urge to shrink back. For all he knew they were opium or weed or something worse. "Uh, I'm good."

"Okay then." She withdrew her hand.

"Do you always carry pain killers in your clothes?" he couldn't help asking.

"Yes," she nodded. Donald found this oddly intriguing. His pain half forgotten he was about to ask her what else she kept in her clothes but luckily they were interrupted.

"Lilly, get over here you sexy chick you!" It was Fat Amy, that weird Australian girl. "Group pictures!" Lilly waved to show she had gotten the message.

"I hope you feel better," she said as a farewell, then turned on her heal and left. Donald stared after her. He was somewhat, touched.

* * *

The party was crowded and noisy. The Treble's, who had pre-planned a celebration party for once again winning, graciously offered the Bellas the post of guests of honour. They accepted eagerly, and the party was soon in full swing. Donald wandered around the room, drink in hand talking to people he liked and ignoring the people he didn't. A day later and he hadn't gotten over not winning, and was chugging down rather more beer than recommended as a result. The lights were swirling before his eyes and the music was slow and groovy. Suddenly across the room, he spotted someone he wanted to talk to. Suddenly it was only her in the room. He made his way over, probably pushing people and treading on feet in his haste to get to her, but that didn't matter much. She was by herself, leaning against the door frame, for the moment ignoring the world. She was so adorable.

"Hey!" he shouted above the dim.

"Hi!" she replied once she'd looked up.

"Do you wanna go out?" It was his turn to take her by surprise.

"Huh?"

"I was thinking, now that we're not on enemy teams - we should totally go out."

She didn't turn and leave, she didn't run away, she didn't slap his face, she said yes.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"I can't hear you!"

"YES!"

"Oh, right, that's cool."

He stayed pretty much by her side the whole night, on the edge of the crowd rather than in it. As the partiers began trickling home she told him she was leaving too. By now so drunk he wouldn't of minded had she stabbed him in the leg, he waved her off.

* * *

The sun was bright and once more, and Donald's head pounded. He winced in the light of morning and shaded his eyes. All he wanted to do was find somewhere dark and quiet and possibly throw up.

"Donald?"

"Oww!" he hissed bending over. "Don't speak so loud!"

Striped pink and yellow boots that could only belong to one person made him look up. "How much did you drink?" she asked.

"Hell if I know," he replied clutching his head.

"Right... Okay then. I'll come back later." She walked off her pigtails bobbing along behind her, and he was left feeling rather confused. This was not a good time to feel confused, since it his brain was still trying to work out whether to go on running or not. The hangover definitely wasn't helping things. Whatever Lilly wanted would have to wait.

Lilly left whatever she wanted a whole day before coming to speak to him again. By then specks of the party where coming out of the black he remembered and he had at least worked out they had been talking at the party, talking for several hours it seemed. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Mostly," he answered truthfully. He left out the part where he had puked all through Unicycle's backpack. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if tonight was better than tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?"

Lilly smiled. "Oh, you asked me out at the party, but you were so drunk I half guessed you didn't mean it. And it turns out you didn't." Abruptly she turned to leave.

In an instant it all came flooding back to Donald, everything from that night he'd forgot. Damn! Damn! Damn! This was a terrific mess he had created. He'd led the lovely girl on… wait, did he just call her lovely? Well, his mind told him. She was lovely, in her own way, and adorable, and talented, and kind. Did this really have to go the obvious way? "Lilly wait." He grabbed her by the arm, only realizing afterwards she could of slugged him one. "I did mean it."

"You don't remember saying it!"

"Actually I do, and I meant it. I still do. Can I take you out tonight?"

Lilly's big brown eyes looked up into his as she thought. He could almost see the cogs working in that pretty head of hers. He waited, trying not to get impatient. Apparently, she was considering this very carefully.

* * *

"So… you and the Asian chick huh?"

It was six fifteen and Donald was putting on cologne in his and Bumper's dorm room. Somehow the word had spread that Lilly and Donald were going out that night, and he could only imagine what kind of girlish hell Lilly was going through at her dorm, what with her giggling gossiping friends. One bloke questioning him was bad enough.

"Her name is Lilly," he replied hoping to get across to Bumper that his snide comments weren't at all welcome.

"Right. So… fraternising with the enemy are we?"

"Shut up."

"I might… I might not."

"Dude, shut up. She's a nice girl okay? She's talented and sweet and could whip your ass at beat boxing."

"You need to date someone outside of your comfort zone."

"As if I'm going to take your advice. If I recall correctly, you made out with and proposed to the cook."

Bumper turned bright red. "Freshman…" he mumbled as an excuse. Donald had won. He pushed his way passed the tomato face and headed for the door.

* * *

The night had been awful. Firstly, Donald's car broke down on the way to the restaurant, then the waiter had gotten their orders wrong, and finally Doland somehow managed to imply Lilly's mother was llama. He'd at least walk her to the door, he said when they arrived back at her dorm. When they were on the veranda, Lilly voiced what they were both thinking.

"Well, that was the worst date I've ever had in my life."

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" He looked away from her a moment out into the dark silent trees, so peaceful and unconfused, then turned back. "Do you think it's any use trying this out? Is there anything between us?"

Neither knew quite how it happened, but it somehow did. Their lips crashed together in a kiss so passionate it shocked them both. Arms entwined around the other they stood lip locked not caring where they were or who saw them. It could of been minutes, it felt like hours before they finally broke apart.

"Okay..." he said a little breathless.

"Umm..." was her reply. They both knew what the other was thinking. There was definitely something there.

* * *

It only took two days, it happened so quickly. In just forty eight hours Donald changed from cool, confident and awesomely spectacular to gushy, romantic and soppy any and every moment he was around Lilly. He wanted to shower her in chocolates and fulfil her every wish. He felt so out of his depth he could very well of been drowning. But if he was, he was drowning in a sea of Lilly shaped bubbles. He couldn't believe he'd waisted a whole year not talking to this girl, not getting to know her. She was the one.

* * *

"What's your favourite food?"

"Banana with melted cheese," she answered.

"Banana with melted cheese?" he laughed. "Really?" They were sitting on a park bench and it was dusk. They had been watching the sun go down, and commenting on the amazing colours that dazzled the sky as it left. Simply chatting had brought them to a Q&A about each other, and Donald was discovering more about this amazing girl than he ever thought he would.

"Oh yes," she replied. "Melted in the microwave. What's yours?"

"Nachos," he replied in an instant; and they had always been. Ever since he could chew he had loved nachos.

"We both like melted cheese," she stated smiling that small half hidden smile he had come to love.

"Yeah," he said kissing her nose. "And people say we're not mean to be together."

"Are we together?" This was quite a non - Lilly question for her to ask; she must've been asking it seriously. Donald sat a little straighter.

"I don't know… are we?"

"I'd like to be," she confessed.

"Me too." They stared at each other in silence. Then Lilly sighed. "What is it?" he asked full of concern.

"I just imagined that being more romantic."

"Really?" he asked, kissing her forehead, the her cheek and finally her lips. "I thought it was very romantic." She kissed him back. "Very, very romantic."

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready."

Donald looked up from the book he was reading. "Great, and you look beautiful if I may say so."

"Thanks," she replied; and in a perfectly Lilly way she did look beautiful. Yellow and black polka dot tights, a short light blue skirt and a white tucked in blouse- she stood out like a pink zebra. But no one said standing out wasn't a good thing. Donald took her hand and led her out of the dorm room and down several flights of stairs.

The way he had planned the night was definitely not how it turned out; but then again - nothing in he and Lilly's relationship had ever gone the way he'd thought it would.

"Your lamb sir," said the waitress placing the dish in front of Donald. He nodded his thanks and waited for Lilly to recieve her meal. It was something he'd been grown learning to do - never start eating until everyone at the table had their meal. Her pumpkin soup arrived a few minutes later and they began to eat, casually chatting as they did so.

They were not even a quarter of their way through the meal when Donald, chewing an a bit of roast heard a curious choking sound. He looked up from his plate and to his horror saw Lilly clutching her throat, coughing and doubling over in pain. He was up in an instant and on the other side of the table in another. A waitress had already come running over and a crowd was forming around the scene.

"Lilly?" he asked anxiously supporting her back with one hand with the other on her knee.

Her eyes looked at him in wild panic, and she managed to get one word out. "Pepper."

Terrified with what he was seeing it took Donald a moment to respond. Then he jumped into action. "Waitress, is there pepper in this soup?"

The waitress looked at him alarmed and unprepared. "I uh…"

"Is there pepper in this soup?" he demanded trying to keep his cool.

"All dishes are seasoned with salt and pepper sir," she said shaking.

"Call 911," he ordered and when in a fraction of a second she hadn't moved he yelled at her, "Call 911! Lilly, stay with me. Keep breathing!"

Lilly woke up in a hospital bed, and right next to her was a sleepless and extremely worried Donald, holding her hand and staring unblinkingly at her face.

"You're awake," he said as soon as her lids opened. "Lilly love? Are you okay?"

She nodded, sore and a little dizzy. "What happened?" she asked trying to get up. He pushed her lightly back down and used the remote on the bed to move her into a sitting position. It was only when he was sure she was comfortable that he answered her question.

"You black outed, at the restaurant. Anaphylactic shock. Everything was in so much disarray they had to close early. Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to pepper?"

Lilly looked at his half angry, more concerned face and felt ashamed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I should have."

Donald's face softened. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't want to make you feel guilty. All that matters is that you're alive." He paused for a moment ." Honestly, for a moment there I thought I'd lost you. I'm so, so glad I didn't."

"Me too, dying isn't my style."

Donald let himself smile but there was still something in his eyes, a fear that he didn't think would ever properly leave him. Lilly, using her unusual sensors picked up the hidden distress.

"Truly Donald, I'm going to be fine," she said giving his hand a slight squeeze. "Don't worry."

"What if it happens again? There is pepper everywhere."

"It only is an issue if I consume it."

"I'm going to carry a epi-pen everywhere," he decided out loud.

"That's very sweet of you," she said. "But quite unnecessary. I can deal with it."

"Quite unnecessary? You almost died!"

"But I didn't die. And just because I'm lying in a hospital bed doesn't mean you get to treat me like china."

"You're stubborn."

"And you're being over protective."

"That's because I don't want the woman I love to leave me!" he half yelled, then realized what he had just said. So had Lilly.

"You love me?" she asked, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

Well, he was planning on telling her anyway. He hadn't factored the hospital and near death experience into his equation but right now, in the moment it seemed right. He took a deep breath and plunged into the deep. "Yes," he declared. "I love you."

The smile became a full one and Lilly said the four words he had been so eager to hear. "I love you too."

He could of jumped up and down with glee, but being quite a bit more reserved, he settled with kissing her, lightly at first and when she didn't wince or move away, deeper. There was silence as they shared their first kiss knowing they were in love. They would have been at it a lot longer if they weren't once again, interrupted.

"Not that this isn't all very romantic but can we come in now?" called Fat Amy. "We love her too you know."

"Come in," Lilly laughed. The Bellas crowded into the hospital room, bringing flowers and happy faces. They all tried to hug Lilly at once, and since this resulted in Donald being pushed out of his chair and almost flattened by Stacie he left the girls be and went to get coffee.

****

* * *

All things come to an end, even college. Donald knew he was leaving soon, he had know it for a while now. But all of a sudden it was all he could think about. He was leaving college, and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd even considered intentionally failing his finals so he could stay another year but his parents had slammed that idea into the ground. Nothing was worth ruining his education they had said. Donald disagreed, but they were the ones with the money. So now he had a girl he loved dearly, and nearly zero time left to spend with her. The thought of having to leave her, knowing he wouldn't be able to touch her, and the best way they could talk was in front of a computer screen Then as suddenly as Gangman style had become famous, a thought struck him. He smacked himself in the head for not thinking of it before.

"Genius!" he cried. "Absolute genius!"

When he asked her to meet him for coffee Lilly's voice changed immediately. It was a tiny change, one probably few people would of noticed; but he did. Donald pretended to ignore it, and set a time to meet. He knew what she must be thinking, and was grateful he could see her in a few hours and put her worries to rest.

Four o'clock rolled by and soon after Donald walked through the swinging doors of Café Lothario. He spotted his girlfriend immediately, her bright clothes making her hard for anyone to miss. Before he had even sat down opposite her she was talking.

"I knew this was coming," she said her face set and prepared. "Go on, get it over with."

"I'm not breaking up with you," he assured her, willing himself not to smile.

"What?" she spat out, her face turning from controlled to confused. She is so adorable he said to himself. I am so lucky!

"Well I will if you want me to," he teased.

"Oh don't be so stupid! Why aren't you breaking up with me? You're leaving soon. It's logical."

"And when has logic worked for us? I don't want to break up the first real, exclusive relationship I've ever had." He cleared his throat and begin the conversation that would either carry him over the moon or break his heart. "I've been thinking, thinking a lot as a matter of fact, about us."

Lilly grimaced in horror. "Oh lord, you're not going to propose are you?"

"No," he said, this time unable to hide the smile. "No, I'm not going to propose. Not today at least. I was actually thinking about staying here." He waited for a reaction from Lilly. She stared at him blinking, so he continued. "I've been offered a job in town you see. The manager told me he was impressed with my work and dedication and would like to take me on. And if I accept, I wouldn't be moving back to New York, I'd be staying here. I wouldn't be as close to you as I would be on campus but…"

His voice was cut off because his mouth was suddenly exceedingly busy. Lilly had leaned right over the table and grabbing his shirt kissed him so passionately that the people at the next booth applauded. Heat shot through his skin as he realized what this kiss meant.

"That's a yes then? I'll stay here and you'll stay with me?"

"You betcha."

"Brilliant," he grinned. "I love you."

"I'm glad. Because you know what? I love you too."

"And I was also thinking… maybe one day… in a couple of years I can throw out my roommate and live with you instead." There was a great deal more kissing.

**So that's my story - I hope you liked it. All feedback will be loved and given chocolate.**


End file.
